


Перед смертью не надышишься

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom russian classic 34 место на ФБ-2012 [2]
Category: Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: Chanslash, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>за день до своей смерти Петя Ростов прибыл с донесением к Денисову и решил остаться с ним и принять бой вместе с его партией. В ожидании битвы солдаты расслабляются самым неожиданным для Пети образом…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Перед смертью не надышишься

Название: Перед смертью не надышишься  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Бета: neeta  
Размер: мини, 1453 слова  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Василий Денисов/Vincent Bosse, Федор Долохов/Петя Ростов, Василий Денисов/Петя Ростов (по роману Л.Н. Толстого «Война и мир»)  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: за день до своей смерти Петя Ростов прибыл с донесением к Денисову и решил остаться с ним и принять бой вместе с его партией. В ожидании битвы солдаты расслабляются самым неожиданным для Пети образом…  
Примечание: курсивом выделены цитаты из романа

 

_Томится лес весною раннею,_  
 _И всю счастливую тоску_  
 _И все свое благоухание_  
 _Он отдал горькому цветку.  
_ _С. Маршак_

-1-

 

_Пете многое хотелось сказать барабанщику, но он не смел. Он, переминаясь, стоял подле него в сенях. Потом в темноте взял его за руку и пожал ее.  
Когда барабанщик вошел в избушку, Петя сел подальше от него, считая для себя унизительным обращать на него внимание. Он только ощупывал в кармане деньги и был в сомненье, не стыдно ли будет дать их барабанщику._

Петя уже спрашивал Денисова, почему Vincent не был отослан вместе с другими пленными, но ответа не получил. Судьба французского мальчика беспокоила его — им ведь было обоим по пятнадцать, и других своих ровесников Ростов на войне ещё не видал.

Преодолев смущение, он всё же подошёл к пленному и отдал ему всё, что имел при себе, а потом скользнул обратно в сени и притаился там, намереваясь узнать, что задумал Денисов. Мальчик почему-то посмотрел на Петю испуганно, недоверчиво, но деньги принял и тут же сунул в карман своего несуразного кафтана — едва успел, потому что в горницу вошёл Василий Дмитриевич и, ни слова не сказав, сел на полати. Что значил кивок его головы, Vincent, видно, уже знал. Мальчик подошёл к Денисову, медленно, словно время тянул, и опустился на колени. Пете стало плохо видно, и он бесшумно подобрался к двери, собираясь встать на защиту пленника, если Василий вздумает устроить порку, — чего ж ещё Vincent мог так бояться? — и обомлел. 

Голова мальчишки причудливо качалась вверх-вниз, и когда кафтан оказался сорван и брошен на пол, стало видно, что штаны у Денисова спущены до колен, а Vincent творит у него между ног совершеннейшее непотребство. Воровато выглянув в дверной проем, Петя увидел, как исчезает в маленьком, ещё не обрамлённом усиками рту налитая кровью залупа, а потом со звонким чмоканьем покидает его, блестящая и мокрая. Тоненькая ниточка слюны повисает между членом Денисова и дрожащими губами мальчика и блестит на свету, как диковинная паутина.

Петя судорожно сглатывает собственную слюну, почему-то быстро наполнившую рот от этого зрелища. 

«Ох-х…» — тихо шепчет Василий Денисов, вцепившись в волосы пленника и направляя его голову. Vincent давится толстым членом; уголки его губ готовы лопнуть, а глаза зажмурены и полны слёз. Петя тоже чувствует, что вот-вот расплачется — так велик стыд за то, как несвоевременно были отданы мальчику деньги. Как будто он купил право подглядывать за этим распутством. Петя трёт глаза рукавом, но продолжает смотреть — в конце концов, он за это заплатил.

-2-

 

_— Ну, теперь прощай. Скажи Денисову, что на заре, по первому выстрелу, — сказал Долохов и хотел ехать, но Петя схватился за него рукою._

_— Нет! — вскрикнул он, — вы такой герой. Ах, как хорошо! Как отлично! Как я вас люблю._

_— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Долохов, но Петя не отпускал его, и в темноте Долохов рассмотрел, что Петя нагибался к нему. Он хотел поцеловаться. Долохов поцеловал его, засмеялся и, повернув лошадь, скрылся в темноте._

Петя долго вглядывался в черноту леса, пытаясь понять, в каком направлении исчез Фёдор, силясь расслышать стук копыт, лошадиное ржание, но не мог сосредоточиться. Там, где прикоснулись к Пете его губы, кожа горела, да и не только там — кровь прилила и к щекам, и к члену. Взгляд не мог ни на чём сфокусироваться, только блуждал в поисках Долохова. Если бы не темнота, Петя даже перед птицами лесными устыдился бы своего неряшливого вида.  
Ростов едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, когда чья-то рука коснулась его сзади. Не по-братски легла на плечо, не по-отечески похлопала по спине, и даже не ударила, как сделал бы французский солдат, — рука сжала ягодицу, проникнув между нею и седлом, чтобы хапнуть побольше молодого напряженного тела. Обернувшись, Петя столкнулся с Фёдором лицом к лицу.

— Ничего не видишь и не слышишь. Считай, что ты труп, — шепнул ему на ухо Долохов, и от такой близости по спине у Ростова пробежала волна дрожи. 

Он прильнул к Фёдору и буркнул ему куда-то в грудь:

— Я знал, что вы придёте меня спасти. 

— Я не могу спасти тебя от самого себя…

— И не нужно…

Ближе было уже некуда, но Петя попытался ещё сильнее вжаться в Долохова, шумно вдыхая воздух — запах его свежевыглаженного сюртука и гладко выбритых щёк, курева, храбрости и бесстрашия. Лошади заволновались от неловких движений Пети, и тогда Фёдор, до сих пор не отпустивший его зад, приподнял Петю одной рукой, поддержал второй — и пересадил в своё седло, лицом к лицу, вынуждая обнять себя ногами. Восстановив равновесие, Ростов обнаружил, что штаны его уже приспущены, а каменно-твердый член лижет прохладный ночной ветер. Впрочем, рука Долохова тут же принялась греть его, тереть с силой, размазывая скудную смазку. Пальцы другой руки скользнули меж ягодиц, уже влажные от слюны, и старательно изучили промежность Пети, пока что покрытую только лёгким светлым пушком, пощекотали маленькие яички и вернулись к подрагивающему от страха и холода отверстию.  
Он не успевал осознавать всё то, что делал Долохов. Первый палец проник легко, почти щекотно, но в какой-то момент их оказалось уже три, и Петя недовольно застонал, толкая Фёдора в грудь руками. Тот вытащил пальцы, но лишь для того, чтобы плюнуть на них и продолжить.

— Ш-ш-ш, потерпи, мальчик. Я знаю, что делаю. Только не кричи.

Чтобы не закричать, Петя стал рьяно целовать Долохова, кусая его полную нижнюю губу, если становилось больно, давая возможность понимать себя без слов. Зато когда Фёдор приподнял его и вошёл, все неприятные ощущения ушли. Его нутро как будто было предназначено для члена, служило футляром для длинного тонкого ствола и крупной мягкой головки, отзывалось на малейшее трение. Его собственный член как влитой лежал в ладони Долохова, и тот теребил его большим пальцем, легонько, позволяя сосредоточиться на других ощущениях.

Когда Долохов пустил лошадь галопом и толчки стали резкими и сильными, в такт лошадиному бегу, Петя чувствовал только безмерное, не омрачаемое ничем блаженство и не ощущал ничего, кроме ударов члена. Если бы его проткнули штыком в этот момент, он бы, пожалуй, не заметил этого и продолжил беззвучно стонать, вцепившись зубами в плечо Фёдора.

В какой-то момент наслаждение стало слишком сильным, и Петя кончил, содрогаясь каждым затекшим мускулом, а Долохов в последний момент успел направить поток его семени в сторону. После этого Фёдор активно задвигал бёдрами, поднимая на себе всю тяжесть Петиного тела, и излился тоже. 

Возвращаясь туда, где осталась вторая лошадь, они не произнесли ни звука и, не прощаясь, разъехались в разные стороны.

-3-

 

— Слава богу! — крикнул он. — Ну, слава богу! — повторял он, слушая восторженный рассказ Пети. — И чег'т тебя возьми, из-за тебя не спал! — проговорил Денисов. — Ну, слава богу, тепег'ь ложись спать. Еще вздг'емнем до утг'а.

— Да... Нет, — сказал Петя. — Мне еще не хочется спать. Да я и себя знаю, ежели засну, так уж кончено. И потом, я привык не спать перед сражением. 

— И что же ты до утг’а делать будешь? — усмехнулся Денисов. 

На полатях им уже было постелено — на четверых, но двое были в карауле и, видно, Василию Дмитриевичу скучно было спать одному. Но Петя смотреть не мог на эти полати — во рту сразу начинало хлюпать, как у бляди между ног, поэтому вместо ответа он потупился и шумно сглотнул.

— Я ложусь, а ты как хочешь, — Денисов пожал плечами и начал раздеваться. Первым делом он избавился от рубахи, обнажив широкую грудь с густыми чёрными волосами. Петя попытался отвести глаза, но взгляд тут же скользнул обратно. 

— Стойте! Подождите! — едва ли не выкрикнул Ростов. Денисов уже потянулся к штанам, но послушно замер. — Я утром видел, что делал Vincent. И теперь я в смятении.

— Пг’ивыкнешь, Петя. Так на войне дела делаются, — как ни в чём не бывало отвечал Денисов. — Вам, столичным, это всё мег’зко, а мы не чуг’аемся.

— Vincent не рад был делать это для вас, но я бы мог… Если бы вы его отпустили.

Денисов был ошарашен этим внезапным предложением, поэтому Петя, после оказанного Долоховым внимания не сомневающийся в собственном обаянии, так же встал на колени перед полатями и стянул с Денисова штаны. Тот, отпрянув, сел от неожиданности, и гордо торчащие из густых жестких волос мудя зашатались у Пети прямо перед носом, обдавая его сильным мускусным ароматом.

— Чег’тёнок! – протяжно простонал Денисов, когда Петя погладил толстенный член рукой. Тот стал стремительно твердеть, увеличившись до того, что Петя не мог уже сомкнуть на основании пальцы. Тогда он взял ствол обеими руками и принялся ласкать его, придвигаясь всё ближе, разглядывая огромную тёмную головку, гладкую и блестящую. Желание облизать её боролось в Пете со смущением и, наконец, победило. Шершавый язык встретился с нежной кожей, рот открылся широко, впустил в себя одну только залупу — больше не вместилось — и принялся обсасывать её, причмокивая как дитя, сосущее материнскую грудь. 

Денисов только гладил Петю по голове, а потом забылся, полностью поглощённый удовольствием, схватил его грубо за волосы, толкнулся вперёд бёдрами и излился в рот. Петя, едва не захлёбываясь, проглотил всё и облизал губы.

Денисов наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ему макушку, и висевший у него на шее образ Николая-чудотворца, покровителя детей, оказался у Пети перед глазами. Он вспомнил, как Денисов сватался к Наташе, когда той было тринадцать. Делала ли она для Василия Дмитриевича что-то подобное?

Нет, разумеется, нет! Это только на войне так дела делаются. И Петя любил такую войну.


End file.
